villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/PE Proposal: Invictus
Like I have stated, I am holding discussion of Invictus and Final Space season 2. Just felt I needed to make that apparent. Who is Invictus? Invictus is the main antagonist of the Final Space series and the Lord Commander's master. Invictus can best be described as an inexplicable, ancient eldritch abomination who wasn't a Titan, but something far worse. At the beginning of time, higher beings created the Arachnitects, and the Arachnitects in turn produced the Titans to assist them in weaving the different realities. But that was until Invictus corrupted the Titans and turned them against their creators. This would lead to Bolo sealing himself in Final Space alongside Invictus and the Titans. Invictus had attempted to escape Final Space for an untold millennia but its attempts were unfruitful. At least until Gary's father, John Goodspeed, is sent to space to seal the breach. His partner, Jack, ends up getting caught in the resulting explosion, and Invictus uses that opportunity to instill some of its powers into Jack, granting him telepathy. From there, the Lord Commander was convinced that he was deliberately chosen by the Titans to release them, and Invictus would be indirectly responsible for a majority of the Lord Commander's worst crimes. Invictus is first mentioned in the season 2 premiere when Nightfall kills the Lord Commander after she tells him that she was coming for his master next. Invictus could be briefly heard speaking before dissolving the Lord Commander's decomposing body, implicating that it would further use to Invictus later. Invictus is seen again in the aptly-named "Arachnitects" where the Titans' origins are disclosed. Invictus speaks with Mooncake telling him that just because it couldn't be seen, didn't mean that it wasn't there. Essentially saying that Mooncake and the Crimson Light shouldn't celebrate too soon as it was still trying to escape Final Space. Sure enough, Invictus does achieve its goal of escaping when the Crimson Light receive a seeming distress signal from Quinn. With the help of Avocato's regained memories, Gary temporarily enters Final Space...only to then be confronted by Invictus who cryptically tells him that it was ecstatic to add another Gary to its "collection" having apparently killed all of the alternate versions of Gary who traversed to Final Space. Invictus takes possession of Gary's body and severely beats down Avocato and Little Cato. To make matters worse, Invictus senses that Avocato's body would make a more powerful vessel, and it jumps into him. Invictus then tries to have Avocato kill Gary by falsely suggesting that Gary was trying to take his son from him. This leads to Little Cato being forced to shoot his own father, but instead of dying again, Avocato escapes, with Invictus still being inside of him. In the season finale, Invictus (still in Avocato's body) arrives to try to stop the Crimson Light from releasing Bolo with the dimensional keys. It takes the dimensional keys and Nightfall's sacrifice as the sixth key to generate enough power to expel Invictus from Avocato. Bolo is freed, and the Crimson Light follow him into Final Space to "bring the fight to Invictus." Gary reunites with Quinn...but then Invictus suddenly appears...cue one of the most frustrating season finales I have ever seen. Freudian Excuse? Mitigating factors? As of now, no. There is nothing to suggest why Invictus dedicates itself to destroying everything in its path aside from it loving it. As the season finale ended with a cliffhanger, there could be more insight into Invictus' nature, but seeing how Invictus is basically the show's answer to Satan, I doubt it would pull a last minute redemption or have some immensely tragic past. There is no indication that Invictus is made of evil. It craves destruction for its own end, but nothing is there to throw its moral agency into question such as it being the embodiment of chaos. Heinous standard Corrupted the Titans; corrupted the Lord Commander and several of his worst crimes can be traced back to Invictus; possesses a father figure into nearly killing his best friend and his son, then later forces a possessed Avocato to try to kill Gary and Little Cato, which forces Little Cato to shoot his father. And ultimately, its goal is to destroy all of existence so that places it on a whole other level. Conclusion Like I have said, the season ended on a cliffhanger and more on Invictus can be discussed when it comes time for season 3. For now, I think Invictus has enough under its belt for now. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals